


囧途

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, 原作背景毫无逻辑无脑系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: *起因：马莱一别数月，艾伦和三笠都没想到对方竟然圆润了那么多，以至于在最后登上飞艇时，立体机动实在承受不住二人的重量，锚钩滑脱，双双跌落，滞留马莱……*（毁）原作向，轻松沙雕，重度OOC！*逻辑这种东西我没有啊！
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

01

艾伦四脚朝天躺在冰凉坚硬的石板地上，眼前金星四起，在一片昏黑中转悠了老半天才停下，面前摸摸糊糊的人影逐渐显现清晰。  
“艾伦——艾伦——”  
毫无疑问是三笠的声音。  
他已经恢复了意识，立刻感到浑身生疼，尽管落地前三笠已经很努力地抓住他了，可这一摔还是够呛，刚刚背部着地他差点直接从胸腔喷出一口血来。  
“艾伦你没事吧……你都要吓死我了……”  
他睁开眼，面前的三笠看上去倒是一点事没有。  
他依然觉得喉管里堵着什么东西，一点声响都发不出来，想要坐起来，可是右臂稍一使劲就钻心地疼，八成是摔断了。  
“艾伦……这是哪啊……”三笠强撑着把艾伦搀起来，开始担忧起目前的处境。  
“你问我……我问谁啊……”  
艾伦的牙缝间还嘶嘶吸着冷气，一面偷偷恢复着右臂的骨伤，一面警觉地打量着四周。  
“我们不是该登上飞艇了吗？”三笠的脸上已经有些慌张，“可是飞艇呢……”  
如果记忆没有错乱，他们刚刚应该还在雷贝里欧混乱哭嚎的人群上方穿梭，准备要登上飞艇回帕拉迪岛，可没想到三笠的立体机动脱钩，又突然来了阵猛风，两人跟风筝一样被吹得偏离了飞艇原本的航向。  
“你还好意思提飞艇……你为什么穿这么重的装备啊？你不知道绳索承重是有限的吗？还有你是不是……”他望着三笠，双手向外扩着比划了比划，支支吾吾起来，“变宽了一点……？”  
三笠刷地一下脸红了，“我明明……瘦了啊……”  
“哈？”  
“艾伦你也是……你看看你现在都瘦成什么样了……”三笠低声呜呜起来。  
“哈？你是怎么昧着良心说出这种话的？”  
“而且……我们这么久没见，你就没别的话想要对我说吗？什么换发型了啊，变成熟了啊，一直想要听见三笠的声音啊，想要见到你的脸啊，想要抱抱你啊，你不在的日子里想你想得快要疯了啊……什么的……”  
“啊哈……？你为什么会这么想？”  
“总之，你从见面就一直在使唤我，到现在还在埋怨我……”三笠越说越激动。  
“喂喂喂……你先搞清楚状况好不好？我们现在还在……”  
“现在战斗已经结束了嗷……”  
“那你知不知道我们是刚刚大闹雷贝里欧的一级通缉犯？而且似乎已经被发现了来着……”  
艾伦伸手指了指旁边，一个七八岁的小女孩咧嘴冲他们笑了笑，已经默默伏在二人身侧不知道呆了多久。

“谁？！”三笠离开跳着挡到艾伦面前，嗖一下抽出刀片。  
小女孩并没有被吓到，只是又歪了歪脑袋，咧开的嘴里没有半点音响。  
“你要干什么？”  
“三笠你镇静点……”艾伦戳了戳三笠，压低声音，“我们现在还没搞清楚状况，小点声，别惹人注意……”  
小女孩手舞足蹈比划起来，指了指两人，又指了指天，嘴巴也张着，可就是没有声音。  
“她是不是不会说话……”三笠蹙着眉跟身后的艾伦低语，“她好像在说我们突然就从天上掉到她家了……”  
艾伦没有仔细听，只警觉地打量着四周，眼下的景象确实像个居民住宅的院子。

“贝琪——你去哪了？”  
不远处传来阵女声，听上去像是位老妇人。小女孩应声回头望望，又转身对两人招了招手。  
“她好像让我们过去……”  
三笠还在犹豫着，此时身后围栏外有一阵齐整的皮靴踏地声经过。  
“先跟着走吧，对付个小女孩也不是什么难事吧……总之先避避再说……”

跟着小女孩往院子深处走时，三笠的手依然紧紧攥着刀柄，生怕敌方特意派出个手无寸铁的小孩儿让他们放松警惕好把他们诱入陷阱。  
——可院子里只有一位老太太躺在藤椅中，慢悠悠地摇晃着，仿佛对刚刚雷贝里欧经历的浩劫浑然不知。  
“贝琪，大晚上不要一个人……”老太太话还没说完，就突然抻起了脖子打量起两个不速之客。  
小女孩又把刚刚一连串动作给老太太也比划了一遍。  
三笠额头上冒着冷汗，始终挡在艾伦前面，警惕地盯着面前的老少和她们身后的小房子——现在的处境简直不能更糟了，飞艇的起飞计划是无法耽搁的，而无奈滞留敌营的二人无疑就是砧板上的鱼肉。

“安娜……菲利克斯……是你们吗……”老太太缓缓坐起身，语气里满是不可思议。  
“你说什么……”三笠握着刀柄的手不禁抖了起来。  
“啊……你们回来了？你们终于回来了……”老太太热泪盈眶，声音也跟着颤抖起来，小女孩也天真地冲他们乐呵起来。  
三笠依旧面色严肃。  
“不要轻举妄动，三笠……”艾伦按住三笠的肩，在她耳边小声说，“看样子她们认错人了，先将错就错认下来，后面走一步看一步……”

02

“贝琪，你这几天都有好好打扫爸爸妈妈的房间吗？我跟你说过多少遍了，爸爸妈妈随时都可能回来的，他们的房间一定要好好打扫，你看这下来不及了吧……”  
小女孩把两人迎进屋子的时候，老太太还在院子里絮叨。她刚刚起身围着艾伦和三笠端详了好半天，鼻尖都快戳上两人的衣服了，却好像丝毫没意识到他们根本不是自己在等的人，就直叫小女孩快点把爸爸妈妈领进屋去。

“艾伦，你到底是怎么想的？”三笠还在小声跟艾伦商量，“那个老太太糊涂，但这个小女孩可不一定，她刚刚八成是听到我们的谈话了……”  
艾伦没有回答三笠，视线径直越过她的肩膀望向领路的小女孩。  
“贝琪，你跟爸爸妈妈多久没见了？”  
小女孩回头冲他摇了摇头，一双溜圆的大眼睛里满是无辜和疑惑。  
“艾伦，你别乱问……”三笠还在低声提醒，艾伦依然没理会。  
“你还记得爸爸妈妈的样子吗？”  
这回贝琪笑着点了点头。  
三笠和艾伦一起顿住了脚步。几人已经走到一个类似客厅的地方，只不过布局上和他们通常所见的装潢不太一样，这屋里看上去空荡荡的，正对大门的地方还陈置着一个微型木质小阁子。  
小女孩指了指那个阁子，又冲他们笑了笑。  
“什么？”  
艾伦和三笠都很疑惑，循着贝琪手指的方向看过去，只见小阁子里似乎还摆着什么东西。  
贝琪跳着走向那个龛阁，两人跟了过去，发现小阁子里有两只小小的人偶，中间还点着几炷香。  
小女孩脸上依然是那副憨厚甚至呆板的笑容，指了指人偶，又指了指面前的两人。  
“艾伦，我觉得我们得赶紧离开这里……”三笠感觉自己背后已经冒出了一身冷汗，“这事太诡异了……这是一种东洋祭奠死人的方式，我听清美女士说起过……为什么会出现在这里……”  
“冷静点，可能她父母已经死了，小女孩不懂，老太太糊涂……这对我们倒是个好事，至少他们不会半道突然回来，我们可以放心藏在这里……”艾伦不自主地贴上她的耳朵。  
贝琪又眨巴了两下眼睛。  
“贝琪，奶奶不是让你把我们领回房间吗？”艾伦提高了嗓门，极力表现出友好的态度。  
贝琪点了点头，冲两人挥了挥手，就蹦蹦跳跳地走出了客厅。  
三笠本还顿着脚步，艾伦又在她的腰上拍了两下，她红了下脸，只好跟着一起走过去。  
小女孩把他们领到楼上的一个房间，那里布局陈设都十分简单，估计平时的确没人住，但看得出日常有人打扫。  
“贝琪——你不要打扰爸爸妈妈了哟！他们应该累坏了，你让他们早点休息——”  
楼下传来老太太的声音，她似乎也进来了。  
小女孩闻声跑到楼梯口，趴着往下跟奶奶打了个招呼，又回头想帮两人把房门关上，却被三笠一把拦住了。  
“不用麻烦了，贝琪……剩下交给我们就好，你先下楼吧……”三笠依旧一脸严肃，注视着小女孩消失在楼梯拐角才放心地回到房间里。

“艾伦，你到底打算怎么样……”  
“你怨我也没用啊……谁让你没抓牢飞艇呢……”  
三笠再次哽住，“那我们……必须赶紧联系兵团啊……”  
“从刚刚到现在过去多久了？飞艇都快开过海峡了……”艾伦走到窗边拉上窗帘，通过缝隙打量了下外面，“看样子附近已经安静下来了，马莱人应该已经默认所有敌人都撤退了……”  
“那我们窝在这里也不是办法啊……”  
“不然你能怎么样？直接冲出去？你也不看看自己现在什么样子……”  
三笠看着自己一身的战斗装备，咬了咬牙，脸上满是自责。  
“你觉得她们两个真的没有怀疑我们的身份吗？”良久她才问出一句。  
“或许吧……你现在不信任人家也没有用……”艾伦开始在房间里翻箱倒柜，“这里可是雷贝里欧，我们怎么全身而退都是个问题……”  
“那你是怎么想的？”  
“最好巧取……今晚的战斗消耗了太多精力，现在又没了兵团支援，虽然已经重挫对方，但要是硬拼估计还是够呛……等明天吧，先乔装出去看看情况再商量对策，有这个哑巴小女孩打掩护也算是不幸中的万幸了……”  
艾伦从衣柜里翻出一身陈旧的女装递给三笠。  
三笠犹豫着，没有接过来，“可我还是觉得事情很蹊跷，这家人太怪了……那两人看着跟马莱-艾尔迪亚人都没什么区别，可家里为什么会供着东洋样式的灵位？明明整个房子都是西洋样式的……而且你没觉得这间屋子似曾相识吗？还有那个不会说话的小姑娘也很奇怪，脸上的笑好像都不会消失似的……”  
“别想这么多了，三笠……事已至此，走一步看一步吧……”  
艾伦把两套衣服又放回了衣柜。两人沉默了一会儿，后知后觉地才意识到他们要一起在这个小屋子里共处一夜，紧张之中又生出了些许莫名的尴尬。  
“你……我们今晚先这样吧，你也累了，先睡吧，明天再说……”艾伦不知不觉红了脸，转身向床边走去。  
“我们……在这？一起？”三笠也语塞起来。  
面对眼前的一张小床，两人的动作都卡顿住了。  
“你去睡吧艾伦，今晚你比较累……我还是不放心，我要守在门口……”  
“三笠，别那么紧张，相信我的判断。”  
艾伦正视着三笠的眼睛，不知为何心里渐生了一种奇妙的悸动，像是对眼前的姑娘有种莫名的亲切，并非因为自小一起长大，倒更像是一种逾矩的亲密感——或者说，是欲望。他极力让自己的言语表现得冷静些，以防这股可恶的冲动继续泛滥下去。  
三笠似是也被同一种情愫驱使着，脸颊越发烧得慌，立刻扭过了脑袋，躲过艾伦的视线。  
“你快去睡吧，我在门口再盯一会儿，我们轮班来，等我熬不住了就换你来站岗。”  
艾伦吞咽了下口水，感觉心跳似乎没有那么猛烈了，默默地接受了三笠的建议。

03

尽管很累了，艾伦依然无法熟睡，思维始终游走在睡与醒的边缘。  
本来制定这个充满风险和失败可能的计划时，他就料想到事情并不会万无一失，但流落到此刻这种田地还是让他有些无措。尽管经此一役重创了马莱，但他也很清楚要是再在敌方土地上正面对抗，岛上也必然不占优势，所以这次只能靠他和三笠自己想办法了，那如何溜出重兵把守的雷贝里欧区就是他们面临的第一个挑战。  
历经了鏖战的身体已经过于疲劳，他很想尽快想出个对策，可大脑的运转始终恢复不到日常的状态。或许之前强迫自己维持紧绷的状态太久了，此时的他抑制不住地想要彻底松弛下来。  
是因为现在有三笠在身边可以依赖吗？——他瞬间就驱散了这个一闪而过的念想。  
怎么会呢？明明三笠对他接下来的计划一无所知，可这次见她却有种很奇怪的感觉，其实刚刚在战场时都没有发觉，反而在两人脱离计划后才生出了一种别样的亲密，让他忍不住地就想倚靠在她身上——与其说偶发现象，倒更像是从记忆深处渗出来的情感一样。  
但是他完全记不起来了。  
正和理不清的混账思绪做搏斗时，他感到有只手抚上了自己的额头，他不经意地睁了睁眼，猛地瞥到三笠正正好坐在床头。

“你干什么？吓我一跳……”  
“我看你好像一直没睡踏实，很焦虑的样子……”  
“本来快睡着了，一见你这么直愣愣地坐我边上我还怎么睡……”  
“哦……”三笠默默低下头。  
艾伦见她一身的战斗装备还完完整整地穿在身上，刀片也端端得握在手里，忍不住坐起来叹了口气。  
“相信我，后半夜不会再有事了，你把立体机动卸下来吧……再说气体都没了吧，你穿身上也没用，累不累啊……”  
“没关系……”  
“脱下来吧……”  
艾伦没等三笠说完就直接上手帮她解开身上的装备。虽然之前见过兵团最新定制的作战服，但终究不曾亲自穿戴过，解起来还是有点费劲。特别这次的新装备增添了胸前的护甲，需要从背后解开层层搭扣，他没想太多就双臂环到三笠的背后捣腾起来，卸下喷气装置和胸甲才发现她不知不觉间已经自然地靠在了他的颈窝。  
刚刚内心那股子躁动又不自觉地烧了起来。  
“艾伦，我没有变胖，对吧……”  
三笠的声音靡靡如蚊蝇一般缠绕在艾伦耳边，听得他身体某处不可控地瘙痒起来。  
她的手也悄默声地绕到了他身后，从外套底缘伸进去贴上他的后腰，惊得他浑身打了个激灵。  
“怎么了……”三笠依然轻柔。  
“你要干什么……”艾伦强压着音量。  
“应该是我问你嘛……”  
三笠的声音沾染上了些许娇嗔，艾伦才意识到自己的手不知何时已搂在了她的腰上，另一只更过分，正正好贴上了她胸部的弧线。皮质面料完美地凸显了她躯体的轮廓，又完美地把体温和呼吸的悸动传导到他的指尖——更可怕的是，他发觉自己的动作竟是如此娴熟，简直像刻进了肌肉的记忆一样。

下身那个家伙已经要顶破裤裆了，他簌地抽回手，背对着三笠躺回床上，夹紧了双腿。  
“艾伦……？”  
“算了……我去站岗，现在换你在床上睡……”  
说着艾伦就坐起身，没有回头看三笠，一面深深呼吸着，希望身上的燥热焦灼快点褪去。  
“不是你说的嘛？后半夜不会有事了，我们一起睡吧……”  
三笠一把从背后搂住艾伦，把他按倒在床上，艾伦挣扎了半天都没能从她怀里挣脱出去。  
“你到底要……干什么……”他咬着牙低吼着。  
“艾伦你今晚怎么这么冷淡喔……”  
三笠的手终于松开了，艾伦见她脸上还漾着情欲的红晕，一下子羞得不知该往哪里躲了。  
“明明是你今晚突然变得这么奇怪好不好？！”他用气声冲她吼道，“你到底怎么了？！我走之后的这段日子里你到底发生了什么？！”  
三笠整张脸顿时红得跟烂熟的番茄一样，眼睛躲躲闪闪的，“明明是艾伦你变了……我们……我们以前不是也这样嘛……”  
“哈？！”  
三笠又把脸往枕头里埋得更深了。  
“你到底在说什么？！你说清楚了……”  
“真是的……为什么非要我把话说这么明白呢……”  
艾伦心里顿时跟坠了个秤砣一样沉重——更意外地是，三笠的话虽然听着荒诞，可他内心却并无强烈的反驳意识，甚至某部分思想还在暗戳戳地赞同她。  
“啊……你还是什么都别说了！放我再睡一会儿吧……”  
艾伦一个猛子扎进了被窝埋起脑袋。  
“艾伦……”过了会儿，三笠悄悄钻进被子从背后搂住他，“其实你也想，对吧？我知道……”  
她的手贴在他小腹上，有意无意地轻撩他那个膨胀着的部位。  
“你有完没完？！算了，你还是去站岗吧……如果你不困地话……”  
艾伦没给三笠任何反应的机会就腾地抢过被子牢牢地裹在了身上，直到天亮都没再理会三笠。

04

这一晚艾伦无法确定自己究竟有没有睡着，反正就只记得自己背对着三笠装死，装到最后兴许真的睡死了一会儿。  
再醒来时，借着朦胧的晨光，他看见三笠正背对着他换衣服。和煦的太阳在她的裸背染上一层细腻的金色，柔和的肌肤和带着力量的肌肉线条都是他十分熟谙的——尽管他也不知道自己这记忆究竟出自哪里。  
他趁着身体还没不可收拾地躁动起来就预防性地翻了下身。  
“艾伦，你醒了？”  
还是被三笠发觉了。他偷偷瞥了眼，她正回望着，脖子上还卡了一半她准备套上身的衣衫，隆起的胸脯刚好面对他露出了一点点侧影。  
“你……你换衣服能不能别让我看见……”  
三笠也有点脸红，急忙把衣服穿好，“那我怎么知道你会醒嘛……况且这屋子就这么大……”  
艾伦顿了一会儿，好费劲儿才把羞耻的情欲从身体中驱赶干净。  
“你打算干什么？”他努力让自己的腔调正经起来。  
“我想了想，果然还是你说得对，我们得冷静点，最好用技巧逃出去，”三笠已经换好衣服，又给艾伦递去一套衣服，“不如将错就错，等下就假装成贝琪的父母带她出去逛街，顺便摸清周围的形势，看看哪里安防比较薄弱，然后再商量出逃对策。”  
“真是的，昨晚我不就这么说的嘛……”艾伦没好气地嘟囔着，一边接过三笠递来的衣服，“还有……我换衣服时你能不能回避一下？”

贝琪晚些时候给两人送来了早餐，他们还隐约听见奶奶在楼下抱怨孙女不该这么早打扰休息的爸妈。  
“贝琪，平时只有你和奶奶在家，对吗？”艾伦一边吃早餐一边问。  
小女孩点点头。  
“那附近的邻居都没见过你爸爸妈妈？”  
小女孩摇摇头。  
“艾伦，你这语气会露馅的……”三笠掐了下他胳膊小声提醒。  
“没关系，她看上去没恶意，而且她就算发现也不会说话……”耳语后，艾伦又恢复正常音量，“贝琪，你离开过雷贝里欧吗？”  
小女孩露出一副疑惑的神色。  
“雷——贝——里——欧——”艾伦以为小姑娘没听懂，又重复了一遍这个名词，“唉，你还小，可能好多事还不懂……”  
贝琪摇摇头，又使劲儿点了点头，眼睛里亮了起来。  
“什么？”  
贝琪拽起艾伦的胳膊，示意要他跟她走。  
艾伦望了眼门口，蹲下身子搭住贝琪的肩，“爸爸妈妈……啊算了，你应该已经看出来了吧……我们不太熟悉这里，你能不能带我们在附近转转？还有……我需要你帮我们指引一下雷贝里欧区大门的位置……”  
小姑娘不住地点着头，笑容就像凝固在脸上了一样。

“艾伦，我们这么走在大街上会不会被看穿啊？”两人手足无措地并排走在贝琪后面。  
“放松点，就大大方方跟在后面走就行……”  
“可是我们的样子不会被认出来吧？”  
“所以才让你戴上头巾啊……”  
刚刚出门前，艾伦担心三笠的东洋面孔过分显眼，特意仿照马莱人的习俗，给她把围巾裹到了头顶。三笠也给艾伦把胡子刮掉了，本还想把他的长发一起理掉，但遭到了他的强烈反抗，最后只能由得他把长发在脑后扎起了一个小揪。  
“可是真的有效果吗？”三笠不自主地埋着脑袋，又往艾伦身边蹭了蹭，“路边好像老有人看我们……”  
“可能是没想到这个小姑娘有这么好看的爸妈吧，刚才出门前奶奶还喜欢了半天呢……你放心，我们都做过乔装了，这些人应该不会认出来……”  
“可是那位奶奶都没发现我们的样子跟昨晚有什么不一样……”  
“奶奶还觉得我们跟小孩的爸爸妈妈没什么不一样呢……你放心好了……”  
“那要是当小孩的爸爸妈妈，该怎么做呢？”三笠小声嘀咕，艾伦一下子语塞了。  
三笠望了望在前面蹦蹦跳跳的小女孩，“小时候爸爸妈妈带我上街会一人牵着我一只手……”  
“什么嘛……我小时候才不愿意被爸妈牵着……”艾伦嘟囔着。  
“那你爸爸妈妈会怎么样？”  
“不知道，没回头看过……”  
三人逐渐走到了热闹的街区，昨晚的袭击似乎并未给这里的人们造成太大影响，路两边依旧有出摊的小商贩和过往的居民。艾伦观察着过路的行人，有些看上去像是夫妇的样子，就效仿着他们往三笠身边靠拢，犹犹豫豫地搂上了她的腰。  
三笠一下打了个冷战，即便私下里可以跟艾伦亲密接触，可公开场合两人还是始终保持着距离，这会儿他这么主动地靠近，她一时还不大适应。  
“你别大惊小怪，自然点……就像正常夫妻一样……”艾伦把脸靠近她的脸庞。  
三笠低垂的脸颊已经红得跟头上的围巾有一拼了，脚步都变得局促拘谨起来。沉默中，她也悄悄揽上艾伦的身体，两人生疏的动作就像两个残疾人彼此架着互助前行。

“贝琪，快到了吗？”  
穿过一条条小巷后，艾伦问了句，在他潜伏的印象中，雷贝里欧的街道不该有这么复杂的。  
贝琪回头笑眯眯地冲这对陌生的“夫妇”笑了笑，很快又拐向了下个巷口。  
“喂，你记得我们该……”  
艾伦的话还没说完，贝琪就把他们领出了巷子，指了指眼前高耸冷峻的围墙。  
没错，是雷贝里欧戒备森严的边界线。  
“艾伦……我们该怎么办？”  
三笠揪了揪艾伦的衣角，他没有理会，只是一脸凝重地望着围墙。墙边只偶有荷枪巡视的士兵经过，几乎没什么平民，大家似乎自觉地远离了这道关卡，正因如此，贸然靠近都会显得格外突兀，更别说闯出去。

他们安安静静地沿着墙边又走了一段，艾伦还在努力寻找安防的破绽。  
突然间，铁门处出现了一个熟悉的身影、熟悉的面孔、熟悉的军装制服、熟悉的红色袖标、熟悉的错愕的神情——是莱纳。  
艾伦脸上也是同样的错愕。不过，更令他惊诧的是，莱纳竟是在铁门的另一侧。

“艾……艾伦……？”他黄色的瞳孔扩大到了极致。  
艾伦的眼神越发冷峻，面色沉重下来。

“布朗副长？元帅还在找您呢……您在看什么？”  
门边的士兵对着发愣的副战士长报告，又顺着他的视线向门外望去。  
“那个人……”莱纳犹豫着伸手指向门外，似乎还不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“怎么了？”

“艾伦，”三笠颤着音小声在艾伦耳边嘀咕起来，“你有没有觉得，我们其实是在雷贝里欧的外面……”  
“还用你说，我看出来了……”艾伦的嘴唇几乎都没动，从牙齿间发出低语。

“您说门外的人吗？有什么奇怪吗？”雷贝里欧门口的卫兵也跟着一起向外面打量起来。  
“那两个人是……”事实过于难以置信，莱纳使劲儿又揉了揉眼睛。等到再次睁开眼，就只见门外那两个熟悉的身影转身要离去了。

“贝琪，都跟你说了多少遍了，不要到这一带来玩……”艾伦脸上的凝重一下子散开了，顺势一把抱起了小女孩，又拧了拧三笠的胳膊。  
“啊……是……最近不太平，不要乱跑，我们还是回家吧……”三笠努力让声音镇静下来，脸上的神色依旧紧绷着。  
“贝琪，你上次说是喜欢哪家的冰淇淋来着？爸爸去给你买……”

“喂，等等……”莱纳额上的冷汗控制不住地流了下来。  
“布朗副长，您到底怎么了？是昨晚一场恶战太累了吗？”  
“不是……你让我出去……那两个人……”  
“不好意思，布朗副长，元帅交代过了，近期雷贝里欧的安防调至战时状态，我们不能放您出去。”  
“可是那几个人明明是……”  
“我们看到了，以前也经常有小孩在这附近乱跑，这没什么稀奇的。”  
“我不是在说这个啊！”莱纳的声音变得有点歇斯底里了，气势却逐渐弱了下来。  
的确，这事怎么想都太荒唐了，帕岛人明明早就乘飞艇撤退了——可是刚刚那对夫妇也太像艾伦和三笠了，世界上怎么会有这么相像的人呢……  
或许昨晚真的太劳累了吧，他又锤了锤自己的脑袋。

“真是的，你都没发现我们身边的人都没有佩戴袖标吗？”回去的路上，三笠还在艾伦耳边小声抱怨。  
“那你不是也没发现吗？”艾伦不耐烦地回着。  
“我又没在雷贝里欧潜伏过，就没有这种意识嘛……艾伦你在那呆了那么久都没发现……”  
“我一个连袖标都能戴反的人你还能指望我什么……”  
“你听上去还很骄傲的样子啊……”  
“不管怎么说，我们在雷贝里欧区外面，至少是不幸中的万幸……”  
“是的，我们马上去找清美女士，接下来的事就好办了。”三笠肯定道。  
“不，我们得先把这孩子送回去……”  
艾伦嘟囔着，小女孩还伏在他的肩头吃冰淇淋，融化的汤汁滴滴流落到他的衣服上，把颈边的碎发都粘在了一起。


	2. Chapter 2

05

“你有没有觉得这里很眼熟？”  
艾伦和三笠把贝琪送回奶奶家后，收拾好立体机动和作战服就乔装离开了。此前潜伏马莱期间，三笠很少外出，大部分时间都呆在清美的宅子里，所以在摸回去的路上两人花了些功夫，用了大半天时间才走到熟悉的地段。  
“好像是的……”三笠小声答，还不敢确定。  
穿过了数个散落的集市和居民区，他们终于来到一片开阔的地带，只偶有几个矮小的山包，荒凉的很，看上去不像有太多人居住的样子——可他们都觉得似乎来过这里。  
“这里……你看那边，是帐篷吗？”艾伦望向远处小丘脚下，有一丛白白的圆包，像是有人在那安营扎寨。  
他突然顿住了脚步。  
三笠望过去，一下子就认出了那里——他们来马莱的第一晚，也是艾伦出走的前夜，他们确是去过那里。她支吾地嗯了声，不由自主地红了脸。  
艾伦也回想起了那夜，眼神开始躲闪起来，最终欲言又止。两人都顿挫着脚步默默走着，默契地谁都没再望去那个方向。  
“不过，清美女士家应该就在附近了……他们家，离难民营很近……”  
三笠的声音里不知为何沾染了些少女样的羞涩吞吐，艾伦回望过去，才发现她整张脸都通红起来了。  
“你怎么……”他沉闷地嘟囔起来。  
三笠只含糊地答了句“没事”，就低下头继续走，身体不自觉地靠近了艾伦。  
“艾伦，你那晚是想说什么来着……”  
三笠言语间还怯懦着，手就率先挽上了艾伦的胳膊。艾伦被她突然的举动吓了一跳，下意识就想甩开，却被女孩牢牢抓着。  
“喂，你干什么啊……”  
“真是的，突然就问我那样的问题……”  
“啊？你在说什么啊？”艾伦还在尴尬之际，三笠又把脸埋进了他肩窝里，他又挣扎着甩起了胳膊，“你别贴我这么近啊！”  
“哎呀怎么了……从昨晚起你就好奇怪，你偷偷溜走这段日子是失忆了吗？”  
“我没有啊！”艾伦努力摇晃着不停往他身上贴靠的三笠，“等等三笠，你冷静点……冷静点啊……这个我真没忘啊！”  
三笠终于停下了动作，经过刚刚一番折腾，脸上的红晕愈发蔓延，眼睛也变得水汪汪的。  
“你那晚也是这么站在我面前……”三笠的声音依然娇怯怯的。  
“我知道我知道，但这其中一定有什么误会……你以为我要说什么啊？”  
“不就是那个那个嘛……”  
三笠眨巴了下眼睛，艾伦彻底绝望地猛捶起脑袋。  
“真是的，这种事心里知道就好了，为什么要问出口啊……”三笠还不歇气，“你以前总是把心思憋在心里从不说出口的，我都习惯了……从九岁刚认识时就是那样，明明是想早点把我救出来，嘴上却说着要清除害虫……十二岁刚进兵团时你立体机动训练好不容易考核过关，你激动地说终于可以驱逐巨人了，但实际上只是开心不用跟我分开了吧……还有保卫托罗斯特那次，你嘴上说着让我服从命令去后卫部队，实际上是想要保护我不让我直面巨人吧……”  
三笠喋喋不休，艾伦捂着脑袋企图把她的声音从身边赶走，可越是如此内心就越凌乱。不知为何，从昨夜到现在，他越来越茫然，完美的计划出现变故还在其次，而三笠一直在说的莫名其妙的话更教他在意——如果单纯是些胡言乱语就罢了，可关键是他愈发怀疑她口中那些他都不记得的经历似乎确有其事。  
“……还有十八岁那年我们在谷仓里你突然从背后抱住了我，什么也不说就……”  
“等等——”艾伦刷地抬起头，“在谷仓？我们在谷仓里干过什么？”  
“非要我说那么直白吗……”被打断又追问的三笠脸更红了，声音越来越小，“何止在谷仓……在马厩、在靶场、在没人的宿舍，你也……”  
“草……”  
艾伦脱口而出，更该死的是，来自意识深处的某个东西仿佛复苏了，似是而非的记忆画面渐渐清晰，尽管有些细节还需要时间去好好挖掘回忆，而一些更为直观的感受则苏醒得更早。比如，他似乎真的记得某个炎热的夏末午后，刺眼的阳光从谷仓的小窗透过一隅亮光，自己躲在幽暗的角落，从背后紧紧搂住了刚打理完杂物准备离开的三笠，她慢慢发育成熟的身体的轮廓，她脱离战斗后逐渐变得光滑柔腴的肌肤——这些感受一点不假，似乎残留着他的指尖。小窗里穿透过来的阳光一点点在屋内拉长，落在了他们交合的身上，胴体上泛起的细密汗珠被映得晶亮，幽闭的空间里混杂着体液与稻谷的味道，两副粘腻的肉体啪啪的拍打声不住回荡——这些知觉也确切地刻在他的身体里。  
与这些真实不疑的记忆一同复苏的，还有某种朦胧而纯粹的情愫。  
他凝视着眼前熟悉得不能再熟悉的姑娘——她的身体被厚重的衣裙包裹得严严实实，修长的脖颈也被捂在红围巾下——他都无法去确认记忆里的温度和触感，可心里还是有种莫名的情感不断翻涌。很奇怪，昨夜的大战，在重逢的第一时间，彼此之间都还未有别的杂念和思绪掺和进来，可从那之后就一直被这种彷徨又心焦的情绪所萦绕——不过似乎也不算太坏，甚至像某种珍贵的记忆突然觉醒了一般，他内心深处已经有个小人在快乐舞蹈了。  
为什么呢？为什么在这之前很长一段时间，他就像断片儿了一样呢？

三笠红红的鼻头、湿漉漉的嘴唇越发靠近。  
他几乎下意识地、猛地躲闪开去。  
“……我们是不是已经到清美女士家附近了？还是快点赶路吧，我们得早点回帕拉迪岛。”他躲着她的眼神敷衍地命令着，好不容易才逃避过去。

06

当清美看到本该已按计划抵达帕拉迪岛的始祖巨人和调查兵团中坚战力出现在自己家门口时，着实吓了一跳，多亏几十年养成的贵族礼仪才没让下巴掉到地上。

“事情就是这样，虽然难以置信，可我们现在也真的走投无路了……”三笠双手合在膝上，脑袋惭愧地垂着，支吾了半天才把昨夜到现在的事情原委跟清美解释清楚。  
清美啜了口红茶，把心里的震惊努力按下，露出一个优雅的微笑，“原来是这样啊，不过你们现在也别着急，好在你们现在已经到我这里了，就总是有办法回去的。”  
“你们不是有种无线电通讯的设备吗？能不能跟兵团联系上，看看能不能派人接我们？”一到清美家，艾伦的脸色就变得冰冷下来了。  
“可以是可以，只不过经过昨晚一闹，马莱各个关卡都加强了防守，此时此刻恐怕帕拉迪岛很难再涉足这片大陆……”  
“那你有没有办法送我们回去？你们东人家在这里不是有私家的货轮和飞机吗？”  
“啊马莱现在也加强了对往来进出货轮的检查，无论是轮船还是飞机，所有交通工具在离港之前都需要申请报备，审核通过才能放行。”  
“那现在该怎么办？”艾伦的语气越来越严肃。  
“在这种节骨眼上，我建议你们先按兵不动，等风头过去我再派人送你们回去。”  
“可是时间不等人，”艾伦冷冷回道，“我等不了。”  
“毕竟我在马莱也算是外客，能力也是有限的，光急是急不来的。”清美依旧面不改色。  
“拜托了，我们真的必须尽快赶回去，我想您也不希望计划被耽搁吧？”尽管是在请求，艾伦的语气里依旧没有丝毫客气的成分。  
会客厅里的气氛越发紧张。艾伦觉得自从踏入东人宅，刚刚还在犹豫彷徨的心绪就被某种力量所压制住了，取而代之的是一如既往的坚定——他必须马上回去，在一切变得不可收拾之前，重新回到原计划的节奏——可两种心念的相互碰撞反而给他带来了分外强烈的压迫感。  
“艾伦……”三笠悄悄拽了拽他的衣袖，示意他冷静一些。  
“好吧，我会尽快联系帕拉迪岛的，在此之前，就请你们两个安心在东人宅里等候，不要随意外出，以免节外生枝。”清美露出一丝耐人寻味的笑。

07

清美一边遣人去确认马莱方的信息，好安排后续货轮出港的事宜，另一面叫艾伦和三笠先在府上安顿下，她安排好远程通讯设备就会给帕拉迪岛发报。

艾伦自从踏入清美家大门就越来越沉默，整个人陡然间就被阴霾笼罩了一般，又回到了之前拒绝交流的封闭状态。他叫三笠先好好休息，他想一个人静静待会儿，三笠有点失落，好不容易借着这次计划失策才刚跟艾伦拉近了些许距离，一下子又被打回原形，可看着艾伦此刻凝重的神情，她也只好同意了放他一个人独自转转，自己则去清美那边看看有什么能帮得上忙的地方。

离开三笠后，艾伦在东人宅里漫无目的地游荡，刚刚在难民营前戛然而止的杂思又一次盘踞在大脑。这一次他不再怀疑三笠所述记忆的真伪——它确切地存在着，只是被自己遗落在了身后，或者说，他并没有忘记，只是被某种过于强烈的信念压抑了心中的情愫。  
可又是什么样的信念呢？  
自然，他还有太多要完成的事，得保证计划的顺利进行。可是从昨晚开始，在与三笠一同流落他乡的共处时光里，他也着实感到轻松与亲切——直到抵达清美家。当一路上的偏差渐渐被纠正回原定的轨道，那种悸动就如被蒙进了被子的猫，反复扑腾却无力挣脱外界强压而来的阻力。这感觉很奇怪，明明这些计划都是他亲手开启的，反而现今却成了阻挠本心的障碍，这样的撞击让他倍感压迫。  
不知不觉间，他发觉脚下的路和四下的景象越来越陌生，东人家的宅子很大，他只在这呆过半天的工夫，对这里的构造布局不是很熟悉，刚刚遐想之际一不留神就走失了。  
天色渐渐暗了，又一天要过去了，得赶紧回去跟三笠确认当下的进展了。可穿过了好几道迂回的走廊和楼梯，尝试着推开了好几扇门，他依然没有找回原来的房间。  
他的脚步越来越急躁，清美家似是有着数不清的房间，他打开了一扇又一扇的房门，最终气喘吁吁地停在了一间房的门口。  
缓过神儿来定睛一看，他意识到这是间书房，可是布景风格却与清美家其余房间不大一样。东人家的宅邸与马莱和艾尔迪亚的建筑风格很相像，唯独这间极不和谐，更像是掺杂了些异域的风格。他想到了之前清美带来的东洋风土志，这间屋子多少带了些东洋的味道，转而他又想到了昨晚贝琪家的那个奇怪的房间，心头不由得聚起了疑团——他有种强烈的直觉，或许仔细看看这间屋子，就能找到解释这两日一切蹊跷的关键。  
他确定四下无人后，蹑手蹑脚地走进了房间。这里的装潢比马莱风格更为简洁，靠墙陈列着两排高大的书架，上面摆满了摞摞书籍。书架边是两张办公桌，从椅子摆放的方向来看，该有两个人常常相对而坐。  
他顺着书架慢慢浏览过去，书脊上的文字并不是马莱和艾尔迪亚文，估计是东洋的文字，可他却意外地能看懂。《德国地理》、《至暗时刻（1878-1923）》、《北欧神话》、《世界的开端与尽头》、《中东人文地理》……书架上摆满了陌生的读物，他偶尔会拿几本翻翻，同样，虽是陌生的文字，阅读却并无障碍，只是其中所述的内容叫人难以理解，似乎在讲述另一个文明的故事，他稍微扫了几眼就塞回了书架。  
他把注意力转向书桌，宽大的台面上凌乱堆砌着一些本子和稿纸，他随意捡起几张翻看，上面画了些涂鸦，粗糙得难以辨认，他只是隐隐觉得有些似曾相识，但没过多深究就放下了。更让他在意的是一叠稿纸下压着的一本厚厚的笔记，看上去已经有些破旧了，莫名的强烈预感驱使着他拿起了本子。  
笔记上手写的字迹有些难辨，他仔细读着，勉强能看出与这屋的书籍是同一种文字书写的。

马莱篇……拟定……15话……

艾伦看得一头雾水，心里猜测这大概是清美记录的秘密笔记。

艾伦的计划……

他陡然看到了自己的名字，心里猛地一震。可后面的字迹越发难认。

吉克……岛……王血……地鸣……

这些本是他们与清美共享过的计划，她若这么记录下来，确实也合情合理。  
可后面他越翻心里越发毛。接着厚厚的一沓笔记画满了人物小像——是他自己的肖像，一旁还写着他的名字。虽然只是粗略的草稿，可依然能看出这些小像是照着他从小到大的成长轨迹依次排列的，而最后一张定格的造型正是他此时此刻的模样……  
他不自觉地蹙紧了眉头——如果清美在合作之前广泛搜集他的信息也不足为奇，可三笠今早给他刮胡子本就是临时起意，清美总不能对他现在的模样未卜先知吧……

肖像旁边还记录了一些简单的语句：目标任务驱动、坚定的意志、过分强烈的信念……

目标任务驱动、坚定的意志、过分强烈的信念……

他默念着，直到后面看到一排清清楚楚的小字，心里才逐渐生成一个可怕的猜想。

人们总是被“某种力量”推搡着踏入地狱，并非出于自身意志，而是在他人抑或环境的逼迫下不得已而为之……而主动踏入地狱的人却有所不同……

主动踏入地狱的人……

他接着翻，后面又出现了三笠从小到大的肖像，旁边记录着诸如“语言力残念”、“单纯的爱意”之类的词语。而再往后，果不其然，他所熟知的每个人都记录在案。

翻到最后，笔记上出现了昨晚遇见的小女孩的肖像——脸上正挂着那副似乎永不会消失的笑容——同时也画着老太太的肖像以及她们所住的房屋草稿，一旁赫然写着“废案”两个大字。  
他内心的毛骨悚然直冲颅顶。

主动踏入地狱的人……真的存在吗？可这样的地狱又是谁创造的呢？

他思绪凌乱，迅速又翻起桌上的画稿，都是记忆中似曾相识的画面，有些甚至是尚未发生的事情。他的目光最终落在一幅草稿上：尽管尚未细化，但依旧可以认出是三笠含泪错愕的脸——他对她为何而哭一清二楚。

门口传来吱呀一声——有人推门而进。  
“艾伦——你在这里吗？”  
他吓得浑身一颤，立刻把手里的画稿团成一团藏到身上。  
“艾伦，你怎么在这啊？我找了你好半天……”  
三笠的脑袋从门口露出来，艾伦望着她的笑颜，而刚刚画稿上她哭泣的样子却依然在脑海里浮现着，他心里越来越不是滋味。

08

“……嗯是的，两个孩子都已经顺利到我这了，你们放心……啊没有没有，孩子们都挺听话的，也都着急着想早点回去呢……”  
三笠找到清美时，她正在跟帕拉迪岛通电话，优雅的女士倚在沙发一侧，一脸从容不迫笑吟吟的样子。  
“哎呀你们安心好啦，我这两天就找船把俩孩子给你们完完好好送回去……啊只不过，你们也知道，马莱最近哨卡看得紧，我们东人家做这事也是冒了很大风险的……哎呀哎呀不必这么客气，我们毕竟是战略合作、共同繁荣嘛……哎对对对，所以我们上周刚刚递交冰爆石贸易计划是不是可以重新考虑下，答应我们的合作条件？”  
三笠的脚步停驻在清美的房间门口，脸色已经阴沉下来了——不愧是清美，即便是当下的境遇，都不忘以她跟艾伦作筹码好跟帕拉迪岛谈条件，换取更大的利益好处……

她黑着脸，默默离开了清美的房间，想着不如去找艾伦，两人一起商量下后面的对策才好。

之前她曾在清美家暂住过数月，可那段日子每天都被对艾伦的忧思占据着，不曾有闲心好好逛逛这豪华的大宅，而今天独自一人被搁在这，她突然迷失了方向，刚摸回之前她和艾伦被安顿好的房间，发现他不在，就又出去找。  
她一边喊着艾伦的名字，一边穿过无数迂回的楼梯和走廊，好不容易看见一个家仆，就询问起艾伦的下落。可那家仆的脸上挂着极其诡异的笑——就和昨晚遇见的小女孩一样，笑容似乎定格在肌肉里了似的，都做不出别的表情。  
家仆支支吾吾闪烁其词，她觉得蹊跷，就没再多问，继续一个人找。  
没过一会儿，又迎面遇上几个家仆——这次更怪，这几个人……居然没有脸……是字面意义的没有脸，本该长着五官的地方却是空空如也。  
从昨晚到现在总是遇到些古怪事，她不得不承认自己有些吓着了，但还是强装镇定地迅速从他们身边躲着溜走，就纯当互相没看见一样。

终于，当她推开一间书房的门，看到了里面的艾伦。  
“艾伦，你怎么在这？我找了你好半天……”  
艾伦看上去满脸惊愕，似乎对她的出现感到无比慌乱。  
“你怎么了？看上去这么紧张……”她走近他，望了望他的脸，又打量了一下房间，视线最终落在桌上凌乱的稿纸上，“这都是什么？”  
艾伦犹豫了好半天，才把刚刚一切经过讲给了她。

三笠看完桌上那本笔记，错愕地瘫坐在椅子里，手忍不住地发抖，久久说不出话。她觉得，这甚至比四年前在耶格尔医生的地下室翻看的那本笔记更令人震惊。  
“艾伦，你觉得……这都是什么情况……”  
艾伦没有立刻回答，沉吟了很久才开口。  
“三笠，你有没有觉得，我们都是被‘某种力量’推搡着往前走的？有某种力量站在高处操纵着这一切？”  
“啊？”  
“可恶……我一直觉得自己不一样的……”艾伦埋着头自言自语，拳头已经不自觉地握紧，“我一直觉得自己是主动踏入地狱的人……原来这些都不是我自己的意志……怎么会这样……”  
三笠慢慢领会了他的意思，想到这两天一切的蹊跷事，倘若真有“某种力量”站在高处俯瞰他们的行动，似乎一切就说得通了——可那也未免太伤心了……  
她茫然地翻起桌上的稿纸，上面描画的显然正是他们这个世界的种种，可是有些画面她又十分不解。  
“怎么能这样……我一直都按照自己的意愿做事啊，这怎么可能是假的……”艾伦还自顾自地念叨着。  
“‘你对我这么执着，都是因为阿克曼的习性产生作用的缘故’，”三笠瞪大了双眼盯着一张稿纸，尽管草稿比较简略，她依旧能看清上面的台词，“‘失去原本的自己，被打造成只会听命行事的奴隶……你知道这世上我最讨厌什么吗？就是不自由的人，或者说家畜……我从小就一直……’”  
艾伦终于反应过来，一把抢过了三笠手里的画稿，“什么乱七八糟的……别信这些邪门玩意儿……”  
“艾伦，那画稿上，都是你的脸……”三笠的眼神里依旧满是错愕，“这些话也都是你按照自己的意愿说出来的吗？”  
“哎呀都说了，别信这些东西……”艾伦羞愧地躲闪着三笠的眼睛。  
“你从小……就一直怎么样呢？你打算说什么？”  
“没什么……你别多想……”艾伦万幸自己亏得在三笠进房间前就把最致命的那张画稿藏起来了。  
“难道这一切都是假的吗？这怎么可能是假的……明明我们在谷仓、在马厩、在靶场、在没有人的宿舍都……”  
“啊啊啊——你不要再说了——”  
艾伦感觉自己的脑袋马上就要被羞耻、愧疚和不甘交杂的情绪撑爆了，拼了命地摇晃着三笠的肩膀，定了神才发觉她的双眼已经泪盈盈了。  
“所以艾伦……你本来要说什么？”  
艾伦望着她此时无助柔弱的模样，心里不觉一阵发紧，刚刚一直盘踞心头的犹疑再次涌出。

他对她，明明就是有别样的情愫啊……可又是被什么力量压抑住了呢？

目标任务驱动、坚定的意志、过分强烈的信念……

人们总是被“某种力量”推搡着踏入地狱，并非出于自身意志，而是在他人抑或环境的逼迫下不得已而为之……而主动踏入地狱的人却有所不同……

刚刚在笔记上看到的话语不断浮现。

主动踏入地狱的人，必将凭借自身的意愿，心甘情愿把脚迈进地狱之门。

自身的意愿？

他望着三笠如水的眼波，那些本来模糊的记忆画面越见清晰，不再如蒙了尘一般似是而非——他们曾那样亲密，每一个亲吻与拥抱都是不可更改的事实，这正是心底最真实的意愿，绝不可能是假的。

他慢慢靠近她的脸庞，吻上了她的唇。

让那“某些力量”见鬼去吧。他想。

******  
年轻的漫画家独自坐在书桌旁，他刚接过杂志社的电话，编辑问他Attack on Giant最新一回105话何时能交稿。  
他好容易才应付过去，身心俱疲地瘫在椅子里。他也想早日交稿啊，可是画背景的助手这两天请假了，大部分工作都得他独立完成，这就已经够令他心力交瘁了。  
而更糟糕的是——漫画的男女主，两个活生生的角色，无缘无故地失踪了……  
失踪了……  
他甚至不敢相信自己的眼睛，头一晚刚画好的稿子，今早一看人就没了……

老师您也要看好自己的角色哦，小心给予他们太过真实的生命，等哪天他们也偷偷溜走咯……

他突然想起助手前几天跟他说的话，不禁细思极恐，头皮发麻。

他的男女主角……私奔了……？！

他一下子把脑门捶在桌上。  
嗯……一定是前几天没休息好的缘故……  
不如先泡个温泉放松下吧。

tbc.


End file.
